The present invention relates to a device for receiving and disposing of urine from women, who, through some illness, are bedridden.
In the case of an illness which requires the person to be confined to bed, the use of the device according to the present invention satisfactorily replaces the so-called "commode".
Normally, except in cases of extreme seriousness, the woman simply asks for the "commode" from the persons attending her, but generally she arranges the receptacle herself, and after using it she cannot dry her own parts, since the urine drips away as a result of the uncomfortable position, thus causing chafing and sores.